


Stille

by RegenUndApplaus



Category: Freelancer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenUndApplaus/pseuds/RegenUndApplaus
Summary: Es gibt Tage, da wünsche ich mir, Berlin würde leiser sein. Und dann gibt es Tage wie heute, wo ich die Stille nicht mehr aushalte. Wo die Ruhe mich zerquetscht, wie ein Schuh eine unschuldige Ameise.
Kudos: 2





	Stille

Mit meiner Hand greife ich nach den Lamellen und schiebe sie etwas zur Seite. Es ist schon spät. Die Sonne ist schon vor vielen Stunden untergegangen und Dunkelheit hat sich schwer über die Stadt gelegt. Doch Berlin kämpft dagegen an. Berlin ist keine Stadt, die schläft. In Berlin kehrt nie Ruhe ein. Grelle Lichter strahlen durch die Finsternis. Grölende Stimmen durchschneiden die Luft, egal ob es Wochenende ist, oder ein normaler Arbeitstag. Zeit für Party gibt es in Berlin immer. Es gibt Tage, da verfluche ich dieses Chaos und diesen Lärm. Es gibt Tage, da wünsche ich mir, Berlin würde leiser sein. Und dann gibt es Tage wie heute, wo ich die Stille nicht mehr aushalte. Wo die Ruhe mich zerquetscht, wie ein Schuh eine unschuldige Ameise.

Ich beobachte ein letztes Mal die Autos, welche sich durch die mehr oder weniger leeren Strassen schlängeln, bevor ich die Augen schliesse. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger schiebe ich meine Brille etwas hoch und massiere mit festem Druck meine Nasenwurzel. Die Stille frisst mich auf, doch ich werde diesen Raum nicht mehr verlassen. Heute nicht mehr. Und wenn ich ihn verlasse, dann nicht mehr als den, der ich mal war.

Ich drehe mich vom Fenster weg. Weg von dem Leben. Weg von Freiheit und einem Leben ohne Sorgen, wo die einzige Frage ist, in welcher Dönerbude man sich nach dem Feiern noch was zu essen holt. Ich drehe mich weg von Berlin und blicke rüber in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. Es muss Vollmond sein, so hell wie das Mondlicht hier reinscheint. Jedes Mal, wenn ich zu dem Bett sehe, wütet ein Sturm aus Emotionen in mir und wie immer habe ich Mühe, dagegen anzukommen. Ein weiteres Mal schliesse ich meine Augen und atme tief durch, bevor ich mich in Bewegung setze. Ich durchquere den Raum, greife nach dem Stuhl und ziehe ihn vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich etwas näher zum Bett. Zögerlich setze ich mich hin und lasse zum gefühlt tausensten Mal meinen Blick über den hageren Körper wandern. Selbst wenn eigentlich alles von der Bettdecke verdeckt ist, kann ich doch überdeutlich erkennen, wie weit es schon gekommen ist. Wie wenig von dem Tobias noch übrig ist, den ich mal gekannt und geliebt habe. Wie viel uns diese beschiessene Krankheit genommen hatte, ohne nur einmal um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Mein Blick wandert höher und kommt auf seinem Gesicht zu liegen. Es ist blass und eingefallen und ich muss erneut meine Augen schliessen, um zu verhindern, dass die aufsteigenden Tränen gewinnen werden. Ich werde diesen Raum heute nicht mehr verlassen, denn ich weiss, dass er heute sterben wird. Auch wenn der Kampf eigentlich schon lange verloren war, so ist es jetzt endgültig. Es ging plötzlich alles rasend schnell und ich bin mir sicher, dass Tobias vor wenigen Stunden aufgegeben hat. Es akzeptiert hat. Sich entschieden hat. Er wird gehen. Mich zurücklassen. Und es ist okay. Er darf gehen. Er darf endlich wieder glücklich werden. Er soll endlich nicht mehr leiden. Es ist okay.

Doch egal wie oft ich mir das selbst immer wieder sage und egal wie ehrlich und ernst ich diese Worte meine, kann ich nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz von Minute zu Minute mehr schmerzt. Je flacher Tobias Atmung wird. Je weniger deutlich sich seine Brust hebt und senkt. Je mehr er seiner Erlösung und ich meiner Hölle näher komme, desto verzweifelter werde ich. Meine Kehle brennt wie Feuer und das atmet fällt mir schwer. Meine Augen brennen, doch ich lasse es nicht zu, dass ich weinen werde. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht.

Die Minuten vergehen und meine Panik steigt. Ich weiss es gibt kein Zurück. Es ist endgültig und für immer. Ich will es nicht. Ich will ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben, doch ich muss. Seine Atmung ist fast nicht mehr vorhanden. Sein Brustkorb hebt sich nur noch wenige Millimeter und meine Welt bricht zusammen. Ich will seine Lungen mit Luft füllen. Ihn zwingen zu atmen. Ich will sein Herz dazu animieren, weiterhin kräftig zu schlagen und den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff im Körper zu verteilen. Doch ich kann es nicht ändern.

Die Erkenntnis, dass er einfach weg sein wird und ich nie wieder mit ihm sprechen kann, überrollt mich wie eine Dampflokomotive, obwohl ich es doch schon immer wusste. Aber jetzt wird es real. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr ein irgendwann. Es ist jetzt. Und ich will es nicht. Ich will ihn anschreien und wachrütteln. Ich will ihm nochmals in die Augen sehen. In diese wundervollen blauen Augen. Ich will die Liebe darin entdecken. Ich will noch so viel mit ihm machen. So viel mit ihm erleben. Ich will noch so viele Erinnerungen schaffen, in denen er dabei ist. Ich will ihm ein letztes Mal sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Ich will ein letztes Mal hören, dass er mich liebt. Ich will ihn ein letztes Mal lachen hören. Ehrlich und aufrichtig. Ich will ihn ein letztes Mal küssen können. Ihn ein letztes Mal in meine Arme schliessen. Mit Tobias Gesicht vor meinen Augen einschlafen und mit Tobias Gesicht vor meinen Augen wieder aufwachen. Ich will mit ihm Witze machen und durch den Park spazieren. Ich will noch einmal mit ihm Weihnachten feiern. Noch einmal ins neue Jahr runter zählen. Noch einmal seinen Geburtstag feiern. Einfach nur noch einmal mit ihm reden.

Doch ich kann ihn nicht wecken. Ich will nicht, dass er nochmal leiden muss. Er soll schlafen. Ohne Schmerzen. Ohne Angst. Bis sein Herz einfach nicht mehr schlägt. Bis seine Lungen sich nicht mehr mit Sauerstoff füllen. Deshalb bleibe ich still neben ihm sitzen. Sage nichts. Mache nichts. Spüre nur, wie mein Herz Stück für Stück in Fetzen gerissen wird. Spüre wie ein Feuer heiss in mir lodert und alles niederbrennt.

Seine Atmung beginnt zu stocken. Setzt immer wieder aus. Ich will ihn anschreien, dass er atmen soll. Dass er mich nicht allein lassen darf. Nicht bereits jetzt. Ich will Zeit. Nur noch etwas Zeit. Einfach nur nicht bereits jetzt.

Doch ich schreie nicht.

«Es ist okay, Schatz» flüstere ich dafür leise in die Stille, welche mich komplett erdrückt und im kompletten Kontrast zu dem Unwetter in mir drin ist.

Ich gebe ihm die Erlaubnis zu gehen, auch wenn ich es ihm verbieten will. Doch ich habe kein Recht dazu.

«Es ist okay» flüstere ich erneut.

Jedes Wort schnürt meine Kehle noch mehr zu und schmerzt wie brennendes Feuer.

Und dann atmet er ein letztes Mal ein. Seufzend und tief. Sein Brustkorb hebt sich ein letztes Mal und dann herrscht Stille. Ich starre auf seine Brust. Warte bis sie sich wieder hebt, auch wenn ich weiss, dass sie es nie wieder tun wird.

Er ist gegangen.

Stille.

Es ist okay.

Stille.

Ich schreie endlich los. Schreie den Schmerz aus meinem Körper.

Er ist gegangen.


End file.
